YuGiOh! Pocohantas
by Yami's Devil
Summary: Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei are free spirited teens, but that changes when the tanned skin men arrive. Atem, Jesse, and Jack are people of Egypt. When Yugi and her friends meet up with Atem and his friends, they start meeting each other, but when Atem's uncle finds out what his nephew is doing, he wants all spirits sealed, the pale faces in cages, and Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei as his toys.
1. The Free Spirited Children

Devil: Hi people, FYI, I'm DeathAngelYugi, I got bored with my old pen name and changed it.

Atem: You're having fun with these stories aren't you?

Devil: Yes I am!

Yugi: *sighs*

Devil: Well. enjoy people, I've got stories to write!

Bakura: You're not really going through with writing recreation of R.L Stine books are you?

Devil: You know I am! *grabs pens and notebook* see ya later!

**WARNING: DEVIL DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR POCAHONTAS! DON'T FORGET IT!**

* * *

This is my Island

Chapter One: _The Free Spirited Children_

The Island's People- Pale skinned

Solomon-Chieftain, Yugi's Grandfather~ Exodia & The Three Egyptian Gods

Yugi- Princess- Female- 16~ All spirits & Gods

Ryou- Yugi's Guard- Female- 16~ Change of Heart

Malik- Yugi's Guard- Female- 16~ Fallen Angel

Joey- Yugi's Guard- Female- 16~ Red Eyes Black Dragon

Jaden- Daughter of the Shawoman- Female- 16~ Berstinatrix

Chazz- Jaden's Guard- Male- 16~ Light and Darkness Dragon

Yusei- Shaman's Daughter- Female- 16~ Stardust Dragon

Crow- Yusei's Guard- Male- 16~ Black Winged Dragon

Egypt's People- Dark skinned

Yami/Atem- Prince- Male- 16~ Millennium Puzzle

Bakura- Yami's Guard- Male- 16~ Millennium Ring

Marik- Yami's Guard- Male- 16~ Millennium ?

Seto- High Priest- Male- 17~ Millennium Rod

Jesse- High Priestess's Son- Male- 16- Rainbow Dragon

Alexis- Jesse's Guard- Female- 16~ Ice Princess

Jack- Pharaoh's Sister's Son- Male- 17~ Red Dragon Archfiend

Akiza- Jack's Guard- Female- 16~ Black Rose Dragon

* * *

Once long ago, where a huge bonfire was burning, the people of the Tennoshi Clan were dancing and singing, they had pale skin that made them look like wingless angels. These people were singing to their Gods, Exodia, and the three powerful gods, Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer. There were people dancing around the fire, sitting around it, or in the fields collecting food.

It was mostly the children closer to the age of fifteen who danced around the bonfire, they danced to the beating drums and the whistling of the flutes.

_ "Steady as the beating_

_ Singing through the cedar flute_

_ Seasons go and seasons come_

_ Bring the corn and bear the fruit_"

The people of the village wove their arms each other as they danced around the fire, they were celebrating for today was 'The Day of The Spirit's Return.'The Tennoshi Clan loved to sing and dance, it was the only way they knew how to celebrate anything, the had dances and a song for every kind of celebration. As they danced, they jumped up and down with the beat of the drums, the elders held hands with the young children.

"_By the water sweet and clean_

_Where the mighty sturgeon lives_

_Plant the squash and reap the bean_

_All the earth our mother gives"_

The villagers threw flowers in the air and the children grabbed the ones that fell on the ground and threw them up again. They sang like there was no tomorrow, the people sang again as they bowed to four statues, the creators of their clan. Ra, the Sun God, Obelisk, the Earth God, Slifer, the Sky God, and Exodia, the God that powers over the three, he is called, Exodia, the Miracle.

_ O, creators, hear our song_

_ help us keep the spirit ways_

_ Keep our sacred fires strong_

_ Walk with balance all our days"_

As the people threw more flowers into the air, the fire grew brighter, the children laughed as the fire changed color. First from it's original colors, to blue, then to green, then purple, yellow, and back to it's original colors.

_ "Seasons go and seasons come_

_ Steady as the beating drum_

_ Plum to seed to bud to plum_

_ (Spirits, critter, creatures of our True Hearts)_

_ Steady as the beating drum..."_

"The Chieftain has returned! The Chieftain has returned!" a young boy cried looking upon the river.

Everyone within earshot looked upon the river to see that the boy was correct, the tribe rushed down to the shore where the boats came ashore. An old man was the first to walk out of the boat and onto the shore, he was then followed by the tribe's Shaman and Shawoman Hakase, and Yumi. The villagers ran up to the Chieftain, waiting to hear the news of what the Overseers had said.

"There is no need to worry, the Overseers said everything is still calm and the spirits have returned as always." he said loudly.

Just then, spirits appeared and everyone older than twelve ran up to greet a spirit. An old man walked up to the Chieftain, who hugged the man for they were lifelong friends.

"So, how has the tribe gotten along these past sixteen days? No trouble I presume." the Chieftain asked the man.

"Nothing terrible has happened Solomon, the villagers kept complaining about missing their spirits, but that's normal." Solomon chuckled.

"And your son?"

"Still stalking your granddaughter, but she won't spend time with him, she still hides in the forest." the Chieftain sighed, he looked at the villager's happy smiles of being reunited with their Heart Spirits.

"Look at all these happy faces, but there is still three that I do not see." Hakase and Yumi looked around.

"Yes, where are our daughters?" Hakase asked.

"You know them, Yugi and Yusei have their mother's spirits, and Jaden has her father's, they go wherever the wind takes them." just then, a small gust of wind pasted them, Solomon looked up towards the mountains.

Far from the village, three young sixteen year old girls were standing on the edge of a cliff that was above deep water. One had tri-colored hair that came up in five spikes, with blond bangs, the spikes were black, but the tips were violet. She had amethyst eyes that were prettier than any gem. The second had brown hair that almost looked like one of their little solid friends, her eyes were a darker brown. The third had hair that was almost like a crab, she had amber eyes and was a little bit taller than her friends.

As they stood on the edge of the cliff, they felt the wind run through their hair, suddenly, the marks upon their arms began to glow and they knew that the spirits had returned.

"Yugi! Jaden! Yusei!" the three looked over the edge to see their friends Chazz, Ryou, and Crow looking up at them from a canoe.

"Yugi! Your grandfather has returned! Along with the Shaman and the Shawoman!" Ryou called up.

"He's back Kuriboh! Hikari!" Yugi cried hugging a small furry creature floating next to her, floating next to him was a small yellow fairy, she was holding a small yellow staff, she opened her mouth and laughed.

"Father is finally back Kuribon! Enn!" Yusei cried hugging a second small furry creature, a small red fairy with a small red staff perched on her shoulder, she opened her mouth and a small tinkling sound came out, but Yusei knew that she was laughing.

"She's back Winged Kuriboh! Fuu!" Jaden exclaimed hugging the third furry creature, a small green fairy that looked like she had green wings coming out of her head and was holding a small staff like Yugi's and Yusei's fairies Hikari and Enn, landed on her head .

The three took five steps back and ran towards the edge.

"No, not that..." Chazz cried as the three jumped off of the cliff.

"... way." Crow finished.

Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei clapped their hands together and went as stiff as a tree trunk before they plummeted into the water. Ryou, Chazz, and Crow peered over the edge to try and locate the three teen girls.

"Yusei, this is no time for games!" Crow called into the water.

"Come out of there right now-" Ryou was cut off as three pairs of hands tipped the canoe over, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei popped above the water before diving under the overtopped canoe. Ryou, Chazz, and Crow came up under the canoe as well, the three girls came up laughing, while the two boys and girl came up looking grim.

"Aren't we getting a little bit old to be playing games?" Chazz asked.

"You're never too young to do anything Chazz, let your pride hang loose for a while." Jaden said splashing some water in his face.

"Yeah, you guys are too uptight, you need to relax a little." Yusei laughed splashing Crow with water.

"It's not that we're uptight, we just want to get back to the village, and we can't go back without the three of you." Ryou explained.

"Well then, let's turn this canoe over and head back!" Yugi suggested, the six of them managed to turn the canoe back over and climbed in.

"Kuri, kuri." Kuriboh jumped up and down next to Yugi.

"Whoo, whoo." Kuribon did a little dance around Yusei's head.

"Kuri, kuuurri." Winged Kuriboh nudged Jaden's face.

Kuriboh was a little brown fur ball with green hands and feet with big black eyes, Winged Kuriboh looked just like Kuriboh, but he had a small pair of white wings on his back. Kuribon was female while the Kuribohs were male, she had a tail with a small red ribbon tied on the end, her feet were a light tan and she had big eyes like the other two fur balls.

"They're lucky they don't disappear during '_The Sixteen Days of No Spirits_', they get to stay here." Crow said looking at the three fur balls and three fairies.

"Don't be mean, let's get back to the village." Ryou said grabbing an ore strapped down to the floor. Enn floated above the water and made a noise that sounded like an echo and a harp mixed together, a blue fairy, the same size as her, popped out of the water and raised her staff and suddenly the water around the canoe began to push it forwards. The girls waved goodbye before the fairy smiled and dived back into the water.

When they reached the shore, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei literally jumped out of the canoe and ran towards Solomon, Hakase, and Yumi.

"Yugi." Solomon said spying his granddaughter.

"Kanota grandfather." Yugi responded, she added a hug.

"Jaden.." Yumi moved towards her daughter.

"Kanota mother." Jaden jumped onto her and latched her legs around Yumi's waist.

"Yusei..." Hakase said walking towards his daughter.

"Kanota father." Yusei buried her face in his chest.

"Yugi, I think you've gotten taller since I last saw you." Yugi pulled out her pouting face at her grandfather, all of her friends loved to tease her about her height.

"At least now I look closer to my real age." Solomon laughed.

"Jaden, you haven't trimmed your hair like I asked you to." Yumi said twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.

"Because my hair didn't need it." Yugi giggled.

"Yeah it did, it still does." Jaden glared at Yugi, but they laughed it off.

"Yusei, you're wet." Hakase said, everyone laughed including Hakase.

"Well, if you jump into water, you kinda will get wet." everyone laughed again. Solomon looked at the three girls.

"We need to talk." the three adults pulled their child, or grandchild into the Chieftain's tent.

"What about?" Jaden asked.

"About your engagements." Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei all groaned, they hated this subject more than anything.

"Grampa, I don't want to marry Beck." Yugi said looking into Solomon's eyes.

"Nor I Kalin." Yusei said looking up at her father.

"And I don't want to marry Baston." Jaden said to her mother.

"But why not? Beck is strong, he cares for his fellow villagers, and he loves you deeply." Solomon said, he walked up to the exit and pulled back the cloth, he looked into the distance and saw a young man with blond hair which he held back with string, he wore a light yellow tunic.

"And Kalin's almost the same, he's strong, smart, and he would do anything for you Yusei." Hakase said, he looked outside to see a young man with whitish hair walk up next to Beck. He was wearing a red and blue tunic.

"Baston is a strong fighter, he's a great strategist, and he would die for you." Yumi said.

"But I don't' have feelings for Beck the way he does for me." Yugi explained.

"Kalin may be all of that, but I don't love him, I can't." Yusei said.

"I know Baston is a good fighter and strategist, but I can't, and won't have the feelings for him that he has for me." Jaden said.

"And why can't you love them?" Hakase asked.

"Because they're our friends, and all we want to feel towards them is the feeling that friends feel between each other, that's how we've always felt towards them." Jaden explained.

"Even if we wanted to, we could never bear the feelings of love towards them because of our friendship." Yugi said.

"We could never find room for feelings of love for them in our hearts. And we don't want to destroy the friendship that we have with them." Yusei said.

"And marrying them when we don't have any feelings of love for them is one of the ways to lose that." Jaden said.

"Well, what kind of person would you want to marry if you don't want to marry Beck, Kalin, or Baston?" Yumi asked looking at her daughter.

"Someone who loves new things." Yugi said.

"Who loves being in the woods." Jaden said.

"Someone who would keep their word." Yusei said.

"Well, what qualities do you like in a man?" Hakase asked.

"Well, I'd like someone who loves adventures, who loves to explore, who wouldn't abuse their position of being the Chieftain. Someone who loves me for me, not my position, and who loves to try things that they've never done before." Yugi held up a finger as she listed them off.

"For me, I'd like a man who doesn't think of himself all of the time, who would help a friend in need, someone who would care for an injured person. A man who would love me for me, care for my friends, and be kind, and would be willing to protect the village." Yusei said, numbering them off.

"And for me, I'd like a someone who cared for the life around him, who respects my secrets. I'd like a man that would go up against someone of higher status and speak his mind. I'd also like a man that doesn't lie unless he must." Jaden said.

"Now I see, you three just need to be steady, steady like the river." Solomon said, he walked over to a small box and pulled something out and handed something to Hakase and Yumi. Solomon tied a necklace around Yugi's neck, it was adorn in smooth stones found by the river. Two stones from the highest mountain, and a single stone that hung on the collarbone. It was a beautiful color of purple that highlighted Yugi's eyes.

Hakase slipped a necklace over Yusei's neck, it was adorn with stones like Yugi's, but after them, there were two patches of soft fur from a rabbit. The center stone was a grayish whitish colored stone that brought out Yusei's amber eyes. It too hung against the collarbone.

Yumi tied a necklace around Jaden's neck, like the first two, it was adorn in smooth stones. Next came two small claws from a fox, they were smoothen out which made them look pure white. The center stone was a blue stone that looked like a small bundle of water, for the stone was the color of the water in the river, and it also hung at the collarbone.

"That necklace you now wear Yugi, is the necklace that your father made for your mother to wear, she never went a day without it." Solomon said, Yugi touched the stone and smiled.

"I made this necklace for your mother the day before we got married, she wore it everywhere until she died." Yusei touched the fur patches and smiled.

"Your father made this for me as well, gave it to me the day we were wedded." Jaden touched the small claws and smiled.

"Now think about this you three, now go and have some fun with the spirits." Solomon watched the three young girls leave the tent. He walked to the entrance to see them walking towards the riverbank, he and the other two adults smiled at each other and left to attend their own business.

As Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei sat by the riverbank, they twitiled with their necklaces. Their three little friends bounced up to them, grabbed their necklaces and gave them a sniff.

"They want us to be steady..." Jaden trailed off looking at Winged Kuriboh.

"...like the river." Yusei finished, looking into the water, only to have an Enchanted Mermaid pop up in her face. Scaring the three fur balls.

"Hee, hee, but it's not steady at all!" Yugi said with a giggled and looked at the water. It almost looked like it was challenging the three of them to ride it's surface.

_ "What I love most about rivers is;_

_ You can't step in the same river twice"_

The three of them stepped into the water and hopped into a canoe.

_ "The water's always changing always flowing_

_ But people I guess can't live like that;_

_ We all must pay a price;_

_ To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing"_

Kuribon and the two Kuribohs tapped on the shells of three Gora Turtles, they popped their heads out and hummed a greetings to the three young girls. They kept waving as they flowed farther down stream, the three puff balls sat at the front of the canoe, their brown eyes lighting up excitedly while looking forward. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei sang together in unison.

_ "What's around the riverbend_

_ waiting just around the riverbend"_

The three leaned to the side as they went around some reeds, flowers suddenly bursted everywhere and the three Gora Turtles slid into the water and swan along the canoe. Jaden touched the back of one of the turtle's back, Yusei put her hand in the water, and Yugi just held her hands in the air as they left the sight of the village. Jaden sang the next lines.

_ "I look once more_

_ Just around the riverbend_

_ Beyond the shore_

_ Where the spirits fly free"_

A water bird pushed the canoe into the air, Yugi let out a giggle, Jaden let out a shout of enjoyment, and Yusei just held her hands in the air, the puff balls and fairies screamed in laughter, several Speed Birds and a few oversized Peaceful Birds grabbed the edges of the canoe and placed it gently back on the water before flying off. Jaden continued to sing.

_ "Don't know what for_

_ What I dream the day might send_

_ Just around the riverbend"_

Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei chorused again.

_ "For me, coming for me"_

Yusei continued the song as the canoe came beside some waterfalls, the spray covered them causing them to laugh. Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh, and Kuribon jumped onto the edge of the canoe to get a better look at the waterfalls.

_ "I feel it there beyond those trees_

_ or right behind these waterfalls"_

Just then, a baby Flying Fish landing on each one of the fluff balls, they let out a cry of annoyance. They tried to bat the fishes away with their little paws before the fish landed in the water. Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi laughed and ruffled their heads as Yusei continued to sing.

_ "Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?_

_ For a handsome sturdy husband_

_ Who builds handsome sturdy walls_

_ And never thinks that something might be coming"_

They sang together as they came to a turn.

_ "Just around the riverbend"_

As they went around the turn, their eyes lite up as they saw a waterfall coming up ahead, Kuriboh became froze in-place, Winged Kuriboh began running back and forth the width of the canoe, and Kuribon just let out a small yelp. They yelled "Kuri! Kuri!" or "Whoo! Whoo!" at the three girls, but they just paddled on.

_ "Just around the riverbend!"_

As they tipped over the edge, they screamed in delight and sang together once more.

_ "I look once more_

_ Just around the riverbend_

_ Beyond the shore"_

Jaden called out to the Elemental Water Bird, who appeared underneath them and they glided down the water and they continued their song.

_ "Somewhere past the sea_

_ Don't know what for..._

_ Why do all our dreams extend_

_ Just around the riverbend?_

_ Just around the riverbend-"_

They stopped singing abruptly as they past through three rainbows, they slowed down to look at the two paths in front of them. One path seemed smooth, but not really exciting, the other looked more rough and inviting.

Jaden, Yugi, and Yusei remembered why they were on the river in the first place, and Yugi sang more slowly and solemnly.

_ "Should we chose the smoothest course?_

_ Steady as the beating drum?_

_ Should we marry, these selected ones?_

_ Is all our dreaming at an end?_

Hikari, Enn, and Fuu looked at them with sadness as they saw all the spirits listening to their song, they didn't want Yusei, Yugi, and Jaden to lose their freedom. They cleared their throat and looked slowly up at the sky with longing.

_ "Or, do you still wait for us, Dream Giver?_

_ Just around the riverbend?"_

The word "bend" was stretched as they turned the canoe onto the rough path of water, Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh, and Kuribon looked at them sadly as they followed them into the dark forest.

* * *

Yugi: Not bad for the first chapter.

Devil: It gets better!

Atem: I thought that in _Pocahontas_, the scene with John Smith went first.

Devil: This is my own version of _Pocahontas_ so BACK OFF!

Bakura: I really can't WAIT to see the next chapter...

Ryou: Oh lighten up, you're just jealousy because Devil writes stories that star Yugi or Yami.

Devil: See ya all next chapter!


	2. The Prince Of Egypt

Devil: Here's chapter two!

Atem: Oh great, here's the one where you plan to torture me.

Devil: Not quite yet Atem...

Yugi: Lighten up already!

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN EITHER YU-GI-OH! OR POCAHONTAS, I SAID THIS ALREADY!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Prince of Egypt

"Feel that breeze!" a young tan teen with tri-colored hair said stretching his arms.

"I still can't believe your father let you come after what you, Jack, and Jesse did!" an albino said, giving the tri-colored teen a light punch in his side.

"Yeah, you would have thought that he would've taken you three back to the palace or something." a sand blond teen said putting his hands on the railing of the ship.

"I'm just glad he let us come, he didn't even talk to my mother about it." a young man with blue hair said with a smile.

"Whatever, you three are really persistent aren't you?" a tall brunette asked looking at the tri-haired, blue, and a plain blond teens.

"Yes we are, you guys get to go and you're our guardians so why can't we come too?" the blond teen asked.

"The Pharaoh was planning on getting you three another guard Jack, that's why." the brunette explained.

"But Seto, you have to admit, the way Jack, Jesse, and Atem managed to get that far was pretty impressive." a redhead girl said.

"I'm not going to admit anything!" Seto said growling.

"Whatever, did you guys see the Pharaoh's face when he saw them hiding in with the cargo?" a blond girl said.

"Yeah..."

Atem, Jack, Jesse, Bakura, Marik, Alexis, and Akiza looked up at the sky as they remembered what had happened only a three days ago.

_ -Flashback- Three days ago_

"Pharaoh!" a tall man in Egyptian clothing said running up to a man wearing an upside down pyramid. "The ship is ready for departure, you should finish the conversation you and Master Pegasus, Master Roman, and Master Kagemaru and let them depart your Highness." the Pharaoh turned to him as the speaker bowed to him.

"Your right Mahado," the Pharaoh turned to the men he had been talking to, "I should let you get on the ship before it leaves without you." a man with shiny, shoulder length hair bowed his head to show no harm.

"No harm done, I just wished that you could come with us. But with an entire country to run.." he trailed off.

"Don't make the man feel bad Pegasus, he just wanted to see us off before he had to return to that." a big muscular man said putting a hand on Pegasus's shoulder.

"Your right Kagemaru, we shouldn't rub it in his face." a man with long blond hair said laughing.

"Hey, don't look so down, maybe we'll bring you something back from the places we visit." Kagemaru said putting his hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have a troublemaker in our midst." Pegasus said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" the Pharaoh asked.

"It's your son and his two friends, looks like they're trying to sneak onboard." Pegasus said looking around.

"Where are they?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Right behind you hiding in the cargo." the Pharaoh turned around to see an already opened box, he counted the boxes to find that there was an extra.

He grabbed the lid and lifted it up to find three teens hiding within it, the first one, which was his son, had tri-colored hair. His crimson eyes looked up at him in embarrassment of being caught, he looked at his companions and looked back at his father. He had tri colored hair, blond bangs and lighting stripes following the tips of black spikes that were tipped with the same red as his eyes were. He wore a light tan tunic with a blue piece of cloth hanging down on the front, his crown laid on his head along with all of his other garments. Which included his armbands, leg-bands, and his wrist garments, all were gold, sitting in his lap was his dark purple cape.

The second teen had light blue eyes that looked just as alarmed as Atem's. His blue hair was jutted back in backward and down directions, he wore a light blue tunic with a dark blue piece of cloth hanging down in front of it. He also wore arm, wrist, and leg garments, he had a small golden band strapped around his head to show his rank, which would be just below the prince. It was a thin band strip that had a blue stone hanging from it so it hung on his forehead, it also had small wings coming out of the sides, they were smaller than the wings on Atem's crown. His turquoise cape was bundled up in his lap.

The third teen had blond hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail, but people couldn't see his long hair for he always hid it in his cloths. His eyes were a purple color that looked up at him alarmingly. His outfit was a much larger tunic for he was much taller than the first two, he had a light purple tunic with a dark purple piece of cloth hanging in the front. His crown was also a thin band of gold that had a purple stone hanging on his forehead. His arms were adorn in the same garments that were on the other two. His dark purple cape was folded in his lap.

"I'm really disappointed in you three." he grabbed the edge of the box and pulled it off, causing the blue headed one to fall, the other two fell on top of him. "I thought I told you to stay at the palace." his son looked up at him.

"But father! You're letting Seto, Alexis, and Akiza go!" his son whined, standing up.

"Atem, I let them go because Pegasus, Roman, Aknadin, and Kagemaru may need their fighting skills."

"But it's still not fair!" the blond teen said standing up, he pulled the blue haired teen up to his feet.

"Jack, don't fight a battle you can't win." the blue haired teen whispered.

"Oh shut up Jesse! It was your idea to hide in an extra cargo box!" the tall teen snapped.

"Hey! Oh mighty ones!" Atem, Jack, and Jesse looked to see Bakura, Marik, Alexis, and Akiza looking at them.

"Come over here and get your royal rear in gear!" Bakura yelled.

Atem flicked his middle finger at them and spat. "Go jump in a pit of man-eater roaches!" his father wacked his head.

"Get on the ship you four." Isis, one of the Pharaoh's Court, said turning to them.

"No!" they all said at once.

Bakura sat down and crossed his legs, Marik laid down and closed his eyes. Alexis sat down and crossed her arms, Akiza just stood there and glared at Isis.

"We're not leaving without their royal ass's!" Marik said pointing a finger at Jack, Atem, and Jesse.

The Pharaoh sighed. "You really aren't going to leave without them are you?" Bakura shook his head madly, Marik smirked.

"Yes! Seto is way to use to our annoying tactics! We need someone who will be easily brought in by our teasery." Marik said grinning.

"Pretty determined, oh well, get on the ship." he looked at Atem.

"Wait! What! You're letting us go?" Jack asked.

"And he made the right decision too." Isis said appearing from behind Atem.

"WHOA! DON'T DO THAT!" Isis smiled at turned to the Pharaoh.

"If you told them to go home, they would've gotten on the ship another way, I can see with my necklace, I see them standing by the edge of the railing on the ship." the Pharaoh sighed and looked at his son.

"Just don't get into any trouble you three, or you're mothers are going to have my heads for it." he said looking at Jack and Jesse.

Atem ran over and hugged his father before yelling, "Race you to the other side of the ship!" Atem yelled jumping over a seeping Marik, and running up the plank.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Jesse said as he raced after him.

As soon as all the cargo was loaded on the ship, they lifted the plank and lifted the anchor. Atem looked over the edge and waved madly to his father on the dock.

"You stay safe you hear me! If anything happens to you, Mana will have my head!" Atem laughed and continued to wave until he couldn't see his father anymore.

_ -End of Flashback- Back to the Current time_

"Hah! Can you imagine Mana running around after your father?" Alexis asked Atem.

"Well, if you spent almost your whole life with her, it's not really that hard." Atem said.

"So, what do you guys think is beyond the sea?" Akiza asked staring at the water.

"LAND HO!" the sailor in the lookout post yelled pointing at a mass of land.

"Looks like we'll find out now." Seto said looking at the land.

"Man the long boats!" Aknadin yelled. And that's when their journey, _really _began.

_ -Meanwhile on the Island-_

"Are we almost there?" Jaden whined.

"Yes, we are almost there, she's just around the bend." Yugi said rowing the canoe towards an old surrounded willow tree.

Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei landed the canoe and jumped out onto the ground. They walked through the shaggy willow vines and came to a shaggy surrounded area. Enn, Fuu, and Hikari were clutching onto Yugi's, Yusei', and Jaden's arms, for they didn't like going through this entrance. They climbed onto a stump and sat do in front of the trunk of the tree.

"Grandmother Ishizu, we need to talk to you.." then the tree trunk began to move.

"Is that my sweet little Pursuni Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden?" a face appeared on the tree, a young woman leaned out. Her shoulders were still attached to the tree, but she just looked like a human glued to a tree. Her eyes opened, they were bark, but Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei could still the wisdom and caring in them. "I missed you three, I had a vision that you would come to see me today."

"Grandmother Ishizu, we need some advice." Jaden asked.

"What is it?" Ishizu asked leaned closer.

"Well, my mother, Yugi's grampa, and Yusei's father want us to marry Baston, Beck, and Kalin." Ishizu snorted.

"Baston! He's no good! Beck! Now he just likes to ruffle my bark! And Kalin! Well he likes to cut my branches! They're all no goodies if you ask me!"

"Yeah, we know how much they like to annoy you, but they think that marrying them is the right path for us. And for the past few nights, we've each been having a weird dream over and over again. What should we do?" Ishizu chuckled.

"You know, your mothers asked me something like this when they were your age." the

three looked at her in shock.

"What did you tell them?" Jaden asked.

"First, what are these dreams that you keep having?" Yugi and Yusei looked at Jaden, who sighed.

"Fine! I'll go first." she turned to Ishizu. "Well, first it's starts out with me standing in the forest. Then I hear a growling sound of something that I've never heard of before.." Ishizu seemed to contemplate this.

"Hm, a growling noise... go on?"

"Then, I start to run, I keep running until I can't hear the sound anymore. Then I hear the sound of the drums of war." Jaden shivers. "Then I see Yugi and Yusei down in the water of the sea, they're both wearing this golden bracelet that looks like a wing. Then, when I step onto the water, a bracelet appears on my arm. But when I look up to ask them what it was, Yugi is getting pulled by a dark shadow, but then Yusei gets grabbed as Yugi gets dropped. The same thing happens over three times before they fade away. When I look back into the woods, I see a dragon of so many colors floating over a blue light, I run towards it, and then... I wake up." Ishizu began thinking everything over.

"Hm, a winged bracelet, Yugi and Yusei disappearing, a blue light. This is most unusual, I've never hear such a strange dream. What about you Yusei?"

"Well, first I'm standing in a river, I hear a something that sounds like a whistle. I follow it without getting out of the water, when I come to a fork in the river. I heard voices coming from one, screams from another, and the growling sounds from the third. I thought that the screams were of my tribe, so I chose the screaming path. When I flowed through, the path closed up so I couldn't go back.

"Then I come to an area where there is bodies of people that I don't recognize. I noticed a moving body and ran over to it, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that I was my father. He was bleeding from the mouth and was crouched over a body of a woman that had my eyes. I heard father mumbling something about "Hana, I'm sorry" or "Hana, I couldn't protect our little dragon" then he mumbled "forgive me" before he collapsed. Then I see a crimson dragon flying over a red purple light, I run towards it, and then... I wake up." Ishizu thought for a moment.

"Let's see, whistling, a three-way river, voices, screaming, growling, the path closing. A clearing of strange bodies, Hakase leaning over Hana, a crimson dragon, a purple light..." Yusei looked at Ishizu.

"Why does it sound like you know who that lady was, the one that my father was crouching over?" Ishizu looked at her.

"Hana was the name of your mother Yusei..." Yusei looked at her with wide eyes.

"My... mother?"

"Now you Yugi."

"Well, it first starts with me floating near a waterfall, I'm swimming around when I hear a voice calling to me. I swim to land and I follow the voice, when I come to a clearing, I see this weird white things propped on the ground. I see things that look like people coming in and out of them. One of them starts walking towards where I was hiding, then Inferno Fairy flies in front of my hiding spot so I could escape. Then I see her swallowed by a black shadow and dragged into a flat stone with a picture of her carved on it.

"I run back towards the village to tell them what happened, but when I get there, there isn't a person in sight. Then I find myself running from a giant eye, a huge lizard, and a giant dragon like creature. But it didn't look like a dragon at all, it's hard to explain, as I'm running, I trip and fall over. I cover my face as the three creatures come closer to me, but they run off as a creature that looked like the Dark Magician fight them off. Then I see a golden light, in fear I

run towards it, but when I reach it, I get swallowed up, when I come out of the darkness, I see Jaden and Yusei, they were both standing next to a shadowed person. We walk up to each other and put our hands out and lay them on top of each other, the two shadowed people also put their hands on our. And a third hand does too, then everything becomes light, the island looked completely normal, but then I wake up."

"Okay, a waterfall, voices, white things in the ground, Inferno Fairy pulled into a flat stone. Village is deserted, an eye, a lizard, and a dragon like creature, another Dark Magician, a gold light, three shadowed people, this is really starting to add up."

"What is?" Yugi asked.

"Your dreams are telling you something," she turns to Jaden.

"What are they telling us?" Yusei asked.

"That's something you must find out on your own." Yugi looked at her.

"But grandmother Ishizu, how do we find that out? Everyone tells us something different, we don't know to find _our_ path." Yusei said.

"You know, your mothers asked me the same question." Ishizu said.

"What did you tell them?" Jaden asked.

A vine floated over to them and placed their hands over their hearts. "I told them to follow their True Hearts." Ishizu said. "You all seem to have plenty."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, there's the '_Body's Heart_' that keeps you alive. The '_Spirits Heart_' which connects you to your True Heart's Spirit. The '_Feelings Heart_' which is the one you give away to the one you love. The '_Mind's Heart_' which is what takes the dreams that the Dream Giver gives you. The '_Soul's Heart_' which is the life force that keeps your '_Body's Heart_' beating. That means you have a total of six hearts."

"But how will we find our path?" Jaden asked.

"Listen to them, they will tell you.." Ishizu said. The three closed their eyes and began to listen to the sounds of the wind.

_ Ay ay ay ya_

_ Ay _ay _ya_

Then Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden heard the spirits whispering to them. "I hear something." Yugi said.

"What is it telling you?" Ishizu asked. "If you hear something, then you are destined to follow it, I ask again, what is it telling you?" they strand to hear the voices of the wind.

Ishizu began to sing in rhythm to the voices and to the song behind her humming. Yusei could feel the words becoming sense in her mind. Jaden could hear the voices more clearer now. Yugi could not only hear the voices, but the voices of all the spirits around her. They realized what was happening.

"I can hear them! All the spirits.." Yusei began.

"... are whispering to us." Jaden finished.

_ Que que na-to-ra_

_ You will understand_

The three puffballs and the three fairies felt a change in the wind and they could feel the excitement growing in them. Yusei, Yugi, and Jaden were understanding everything better, even for three teens at their age.

_ Listen with your heart_

_ You will understand_

_ Let it break upon you_

_ Like a wave upon the sand_

Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden finally knew what the spirits were trying to tell them. They opened their eyes and began climbing Ishizu's trunk.

"They say something's coming." Yusei said.

"... strange clouds?" Jaden said confused.

_ Listen with your hearts_

_ You will understand_

_ (You will understand)_

Yusei pulled herself up on one of the top branches where the voices started to become faint. She pulled up Yugi and Jaden, then they looked out on the waters of the sea and gasped at the sight.

"What do you see?" Ishizu asked from below. Yusei was unable to answer, Jaden was just the same. Only Yugi was able to answer.

"Clouds..." she answered, it was true, there were clouds coming forth to their island. They weren't soft and fluffy looking like all clouds do, they looked more like a fabric type of cloth. Like what they wear for clothes. "Strange clouds."

Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden looked at each other and they all shared the same thought. They wanted to know what was coming to their island, and why.

_*We have to find out the reason these strange clouds are here?*_ they climbed down Ishizu's trunk and began running towards the beach.

* * *

Bakura: Nice chapter... *growls*

Ryou: Be nice!

Atem: Why didn't you make this chapter all about us like you did in the first chapter?

Devil: I have my reasons now shut up already and let me continue this story!

Yugi: Atem, be nice to her or she can never finish the story.

Marik: Hi people, I'm leaving now...

Devil: Then why show up in the first place?

Marik: Cause I was bored...

Yugi: *sighs and turns to readers* Well, see you all next chapter!


	3. Tanned Skinned Men

Devil: Well, I'm bored, here's chapter three.

Yusei: It better be good...

Devil: Oh don't worry, it will be...

Jaden: I hope so, I'm still mad with you for making me a girl...

Devil: Oh don't worry, you're not the target this chapter..

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE STORY CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Tanned Skinned Men

Aknadin, Roman, Pegasus, and Kagemaru were sitting in the captain's compartment. They were admiring the new world, they were thinking of the treasures that were buried within the grounds of this land. Aknadin didn't care about ruling Egypt anymore, he and his partners could rule this entire land!

"So this is the new land?" Pegasus said grinning.

"Just think of all of the treasures that are within that earth." Roman said chuckling.

"And it's all of ours." Kagemaru said.

"What's on your mind Aknadin? You don't seem so exited about this new land." Pegasus asked Aknadin.

"We still have my nephew to deal with, and he's never liked destroying things. This is why I was so against him coming with us." Roman chuckled.

"Well, if he gets in the way, we'll deal with him."

* * *

"It's so beautiful." Atem said gazing at the new land. "What a perfect place for exploring and hunting." Bakura smirked.

"You said it, I can't wait to see what's within these woods." Marik was jumping up and down, it was clear that he wanted off of the ship.

"Oh my god!" Alexis yelled. "There's no sand! No temples! No animal of any kind!" it turns out, she was right. All that could be seen were trees and dirt.

"Looks like there's some free wandering spirits on this island." Aknadin said coming out of his compartment. "Good thing we brought some extra stone tablets with us."

"When can we get onto the shore already?" Marik asked still jumping up and down.

"Now," Pegasus said. "Man the long boats men!" Bakura smirked and turned to the others.

"Didn't he say that like five minutes ago?" Marik chuckled.

"Looks like he doesn't even know when he's said something twice." Atem, Jack, Jesse, Bakura, Marik and Seto all went into a long boat.

When they were only a few feet from the shore, Atem stood up and jumped into the water. Jack and Jesse looked at each other before following him into the water. Bakura and Marik smirked before jumping in as well. Seto stayed where he was, he was glad that he had the boat all to himself. Minus the rower of course. When Atem, Jack, and Jesse resurfaced, they were practically on the island. Bakura and Marik however began splashing Seto in his boat, soon seto couldn't take it anymore and ordered his rower to get to land faster.

"This place is wondrous, look at the trees, good for hiding in. And the ground is so soft, feel that?" Atem took off his shoes and ran around barefooted.

"Let's go exploring!" Jesse yelled.

"Not so fast you three!" Seto said grabbing their jackets. "You have to help set up camp or you'll be sleeping outside the whole time."

Atem, Jack, and Jesse quickly put up their tent, as they were, they never thought that three girls would be watching them do so.

* * *

"Oh my Overseer!" Jaden whispered. "They have dark skin!" as more of the strangers unloaded onto their shores, they saw that every one of them had dark skin.

"We better tell the village about this." Yusei said a little louder than she wanted.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Jack asked from below the small cliff that the three girls

were perched on.

"Get back into the woods." Yugi whispered. Yusei, Yugi, and Jaden quietly crept back into the green of the forest. However, Yusei and Jaden go farther into it than Yugi, who stays near the edge of the forest. Yugi was too curious for her own good. As the three men got on top of the cliff that Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden were on only a few moments ago, Yugi noticed that one of them looked like a stronger, more muscular, male version of her. They stretched their arms.

"Are you sure that you heard something Jack?" Jesse asked.

"Positive, and if you remember Jesse, my hearing is better than both of your hearing combine." Yugi furrowed her eyebrows at the strange language that these strangers spoke. As Yugi crawled forward to get a better hearing of their strange language, her knee stepped on a twig, which snapped. It was loud enough for the three teens to hear it.

"What was that?" the one with blue hair asked in the strange language.

"I don't know, let's look." the tri-colored one said. Yugi began to scooted backwards frantically, suddenly, Inferno Fairy appeared in front of Yugi's hiding spot and crossed her arms, glaring at the dark skinned men.

"An Inferno Fairy? What is a Ka monster like her doing here?" the blond haired one asked.

"Beats me." the tri haired one said, it irritated Yugi that she couldn't understand anything that these men were saying.

"Hey, it looks like she's guarding something." the blue haired one said pointing at where Yugi was hiding. He stepped forward and tried to get a glimpse at what was hiding in the bushes, but failed. For Inferno Fairy shot a blast of fire at him. "HIYA! THAT'S HOT!" suddenly, it looked like Inferno Fairy was being held by a black mist.

"Are you three alright?" a voice asked. Yugi looked to see who spoke in the language again to see a man with really shiny hair holding back his hair to reveal a golden eye. "I heard the commotion, what do we have here?" he asked looking at Inferno Fairy. "Looks like she doesn't have a master, oh well, I'll take up the position of becoming her master." his eye glowed as he held up a flat stone, and Inferno Fairy was beginning to be pulled in. She turned to where Yugi was hiding.

_"Pursuno Yugi, you must flee now! You might not get another chance!" _then she was completely swallowed into the stone.

"Hmm, strange." the shiny haired man said.

"What's strange Pegasus?" the blond one asked.

"Well Jack, it seems that Inferno Fairy had a nearby friend, she was telling that person to flee." he looked in the direction of where Yugi had been hiding.

During all of the fuss, Yugi had managed to jump into a tree. There, Yugi was in her own turf, no one could climb or swing from trees faster than Yugi. When in a tree, she could easily make her getaway and no one would notice. But Yugi wouldn't leave without the stone that Inferno Fairy had been sealed in.

"Well, she did look like she was guarding something in those bushes. Maybe it was a person." the tri-colored haired male said.

As everyone began searching, Yugi asked Hikari to distract the shiny haired man while she retrieved Inferno Fairy's stone from the man's bag.

"What's this?" the man asked studying the little fairy. "A Fortune Fairy if I ever saw one." as the man began to reach into his bag for another stone, he realized that he only brought one with him. The others were back in his tent, and Yugi had already grabbed Inferno's stone.

"What's that Pegasus?" the blue haired teen asked.

"It looks like a Fortune Fairy, though I've never seen this one before though." Hikari stuck her tongue out before she stole a glance at Yugi in the trees. She was clutching onto the flat stone and was waiting for her to finish up. Hikari then flew away as fast as she could before Pegasus could grab her. Yugi then began jumping through the treetops, however, she was so focused on what happened to Inferno Fairy that she didn't focus on being quiet, so someone looked up and saw movement within the trees.

"Hey, I think I saw something in the trees." Atem said, he began running after Yugi on foot. Ignoring the calls of his fellow shipmates. "Don't worry! I just want to see what it was, I'll be back!" and he was out of their sights.

Jack, Jesse, Bakura, Marik, and Seto looked at each other before following him. No one went after them, Jack was jumping over bushes rather than going around them. Jesse was just running straight through them, Bakura used his shadow magic to destroy the bushes. Marik was using his machete to cut through the bushes, Seto was just taking the time to run around them. Yugi was still jumping through the trees when Jaden and Yusei suddenly appeared jumping next to her.

"Yugi! What happened to you? We though that something horrible happened to you!" Jaden said, Yugi shook her head and the two of them noticed the flat stone she was holding. "Is that... Inferno Fairy?" Yugi nodded.

"Let's get to the waterfall, we can rest there." Yusei said, Yugi nodded and they kept going through the treetops.

When the three of them got to the waterfall, they went behind it and Yugi collapsed. She held the flat stone close to her heart as Yusei and Jaden crouched beside her. Hikari floated next to her and nudged her cheek.

"Oh Hikari, I'm so glad that man didn't get you." Hikari let out a tingling noise and made a few gestures that looked like she was trying to show how strong she was. Yugi smiled.

"These dark skinned people are dangerous." Jaden said, "if they can seal a spirit as strong as Inferno Fairy in a stone, then we have to inform the Chieftain." Yugi nodded.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" a deep voice in a different language asked. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei froze at the strange language, Yugi, however, recognized the language.

"I think it came from behind the waterfall." another voice said.

"Let's check it out." Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden saw blurry figures walking closer to the path that leads behind the waterfall.

Suddenly, Yugi acted without thinking, she jumped into the water. The figures seemed to of heard the noise and walked quicker. Yusei and Jaden looked at each other before they jumped in after their friend.

As Atem came to a clearing, he saw a beautiful waterfall. Jack, Jesse and the others came into the clearing not long after him. As he walked along the water's edge, he suddenly heard strange noises.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" everyone went silent and listened.

"I think it came from behind the waterfall." Jesse said. Atem began looking for a path that lead behind the waterfall.

"Let's check it out." Bakura said.

Suddenly, Atem heard a splash from behind the waterfall. He quickened his pace as he heard two more splashes.

"There's something back here!" when Atem got behind the waterfall, he was surprised to see that there wasn't anything there. He saw movement in the water and looked at it to see three figures swimming away. "Hey! Wait right there!" Atem jumped in the water and began swimming after the figures.

When Yusei and Jaden jumped into the water, Yugi was waiting. She motioned for them to follow her, as they began to swim away, they heard someone yelling above the water. Then they heard a splash, someone had jumped into the water. They began to swim faster, then three Enchanted Mermaids came up to them and grabbed their hands. With their super fast tail, they were swimming at an extremely fast rate, their follower would never be able to follow them at their speed. The three Enchanted Mermaids brought them up to a bank, where they said their 'thank you's' and ran off into the forest. As Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei ran through the trees, they realized that they were getting closer to a flower clearing.

The clearing was covered in flowers, it had a wide river running through it. The three of them always kept a canoe hidden within some boulders. They began untying the ropes that kept the canoe in place. Just as they were loading the canoe in the water, they heard the sound of rustling bushes. They looked towards the forest and saw six dark skinned people standing on the edge of the forest, looking at them with shock. Yugi clutched the stone to her chest and glared at them, Yusei put a hand on Yugi's shoulder while Jaden carefully pushed the canoe into the water.

One of them looked like Yugi, but the only differences were that Yugi had softer features than the stranger, and he had blond highlights that spiked up like lightning bolts. And where the color amethyst tipped the edges of Yugi's hair, crimson was the color that tipped the stranger's, and while Yugi had amethyst eyes, this man had crimson ones. He was wearing a tunic with a blue belt wrapped around his waist, laying down his back was a dark purple cape. On his head was a golden crown that looked like it had wings.

Another man had blond hair, he was wearing a light purple tunic and a lavender cape. His eyes were a lavender color, he was taller than the first, in fact, he was taller than all of them except one other. He was wearing a crown with smaller wings on it. Another man had blue hair, he had light blue eyes and his skin wasn't too dark either, but it was still dark colored. He was wearing a turquoise tunic with a darker turquoise cloth hanging in front of his tunic. Laying down his back was a dark blue cape, and on his head was a crown that had wings as small as the blond's wings.

One of the other men had pure white hair like their friend Ryou, except he had sharper facial features, and his hair had more spikes than Ryou's hair. The teen was wearing a black shirt with navy blue pants, his skin was as dark as Yugi's look alike. On his hip was a strange object that Yugi couldn't comprehend, and on his thigh was a knife that looked super sharp. There was another teen that had sand colored hair like their friend Malik, he also had sharper facial features. His hair was more upward than Malik's, and he had an insane look to his face. He was wearing a dark purple shirt and navy blue pants, on his hip was the same object that the Ryou look alike had. He also had a knife on both of his hips.

The last man was the other one that was tall as the blond haired teen, he had sky-blue eyes that reminded Yugi of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He had dark brown hair and was holding a hat under his arm, he was wearing a white and blue tunic and on his hip was a golden rod with a huge eye on it. His gaze was like ice, it was just as cold as it was firm.

"Who are you?" Atem asked. Yugi cocked her head to the side, the man spoke in the strange language again.

"Yugi, we need to leave now!" Jaden whispered. Yugi nodded and looked over at Yusei, she understood the look and got into the canoe.

"Hey! Not so fast!" the albino shouted as Yugi pushed the canoe into the river and jumped into it as well.

Yusei grabbed an ore and tossed one to Jaden, they both began to row down the rushing river. Yugi grabbed an ore and looked back at the strangers, one of them had raised the strange object in their direction. Yugi knew that there was only one way to escape these dark skinned strangers. She looked back at Jaden and Yusei, they nodded as Yugi turned around and broke into a summoning song.

"_Spirit of water come to us_

_We will pour in the water_

_Spirit of water come to us_

_We will pour in the water"_

Yusei and Jaden joined the song with Yugi as they rowed faster.

"_We will pour in the water_

_Dance the magic circle round_

_We will pour in the water_

_We will pour in the water"_

Suddenly, the three girls could feel the water moving faster beneath them. Yugi looked over the edge and saw the wing of the Water God appearing. Jaden sang the first chorus part next.

"_Spirit of water come to us_

_We will pour in the water_

_Spirit of water come to us_

_We will pour in the water"_

Then they sang together again.

"_We will pour in the water_

_Dance the magic circle round_

_We will pour in the water_

_We will pour in the water"_

Atem noticed that the water was moving faster as the three strange girls sang. He could swear that he was seeing a huge bird under their canoe. Then, Yusei sang the first chorus.

"_Spirit of water come to us_

_We will pour in the water_

_Spirit of water come to us_

_We will pour in the water"_

Then the three of them sang together once more.

"_We will pour in the water_

_Dance the magic circle round_

_We will pour in the water_

_We will pour in the water"_

Then the three of them sang loudly.

_ "Spirit of water come... to... us"_

Atem, Jesse, Jack, Seto, Bakura, and Marik saw a huge bird in the water beneath the canoe and their mouths fell open as the three girls made faces at them.

"I'm not letting them get away with out getting a shot at them!" Bakura yelled, holding up his gun. He took aim, Atem turned his head to tell him not to shoot, but Bakura had already pulled the trigger.

The bullet went zooming and landed itself in Yugi's right shoulder, she let out a shrill scream that even Atem, Jack, and Jesse could understand. Jaden grabbed Yugi before she fell into the water and Yusei continued to row as Jaden began murmuring prays to the Water God to get them out of there. Atem saw how his look alike seem to have been in pain, he glared at Bakura and grabbed his gun. He used his Shadow Magic to break it in two, Bakura yelled at him as Marik held him back. Atem, Jack, and Jesse wanted to follow the river, but Seto had grabbed Atem by his ear while Bakura (who had calmed down) pulled on the hair of Jesse and Marik had grabbed Jack by the back of his cape. Seto, Bakura, and Marik had fun dragging the three protesting teens, dragging them over rocks and mud.

When they got back to camp, Atem, Jack, and Jesse used Shadow Magic to clean up their clothes before they entered the camp. Atem refused to talk to Bakura because of the shot he took to that paled skinned girl. Jack refused to talk to Seto because he wouldn't let them go after the mysterious girls. And Jesse refused to talk to Marik because he had put a glob of worms down his back while he was clearing his clothes. Alexis and Akiza noticed their silences and looked at Seto for answers, he refused to answer them and walked away. Alexis growled before she walked up to Jesse and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for Alexis?" Jesse said, rubbing his slapped cheek.

"_You_ haven't talked to Marik, _Atem_ hasn't talked to Bakura, and _Jack_ hasn't talked to Seto _ever since you came back_! _That's_ what that was for!" Akiza walked up to the two of them.

"Since Atem has locked himself up in his tent, and Jack is refusing to speak to me, can you tell us what's gotten everyone so riled and silent?"

Then for the next ten minutes, Jesse began filling Alexis and Akiza in on what had happened while they were in the woods. "-and then Bakura raised his gun and shot the girl that looked like Atem. They got away, Seto wouldn't let us go after them, and Atem's not talking to Bakura because he shot that girl."

"Well that explains everything." Akiza said. "But what are we going to do about it?"

"There's nothing we really _can_ do Akiza," Alexis said. "We'll just have to wait until something happens."

However, Alexis didn't know that the _something_ she was asking for, was going to happen the very next day.

* * *

Yugi: You had me shot... you had me shot...

Yami: How dare you! *lunges at Devil*

Devil: *holds up hand and Yami freezes, Atem also freezes behind her* It was in my story line okay!

Jaden: So you had Yugi get shot!

Devil: Oh shut up kuriboh!

Jaden: MY HAIR LOOKS NOTHING LIKE A KURIBOH FOR THE LAST TIME!

Yusei: Live with it, people still say my hair looks like a crab...

Devil: Now be good and I just might make the next chapter better...


	4. Bad news Readers

Dear Readers,

I have to say this, I'm REALLY unable to update due to high school pushing its way onto me. Plus with all of the work I have to do on my laptop, I'm unable to update any of my stories.

Plus I'm not so sure I should continue this story. With not having the time, I'm wondering if I should even keep this story UP.

But, I won't take it down without reason.

If you wish to keep reading my story, get at least three other readers who want more of my story, and a reason as to why I should continue the story, then PM me.

I'll won't set a time limit, so you'll have all the time in the world.

But yeah, I'm just not having the time to update my story, thinking that I shouldn't continue this story and is giving you the chance to prove that I should continue this story.

Sincerely,

And Truthfully sorry that this isn't an update,

Yami's Devil

P.S People

**_THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!_**

**_THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY!_**

**_YOU WANT MORE?_**

**_THEN_** PROPERLY **_READ WHAT I HAVE TYPED ABOVE! SHEESH_**

**_THIS NEW PART IS DIRECTED AT:_**

BlizzardBorn

**_THIS WASN'T A CHAPTER_**

**_WAS NEVER A CHAPTER_**

**_AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE IT'S NEVER A CHAPTER!_**

**_GET. IT. THROUGH. YOUR. HEAD!_**

* * *

Danny: You're right, Jack.

Jack: About what?**_  
_**

Danny: About Devil when she yells at the reviewers...

Jack: I told you... And to think... I skipped having a snowball fight with Jamie for this...

Danny: Yeah... and I missed a planned date with Sam because Devil blackmailed me...

Jack: Ohhhhh... that's harsh...

Danny: Tell me about it...

Jack: Well, at least I know I'm not the only one she blackmailed...

Danny: What she do to you?

Jack: Took my staff and threatened to hide it...

Danny: And it's important how?

Jack: Can't fly without it...

Danny: Ah... that stings man...

Jack: No kidding...


End file.
